You won't be Alone
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Yami Sennen is a lazy student who doesn't care for school, he needs one credit in order to graduate. He needs to help a young boy named Yugi at the local hospital. At first glance, the young boy looks healthy but what is really wrong with him?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Enjoy this :)

Yami sat in his classroom, the teacher had held him back once again to talk to him. He wondered what it was about this time.

Yes, Yami Sennen was a trouble maker at the school; he pulled pranks, didn't pay attention, and wasn't one of the best people ever. Yami's parents constantly scolded him yet he didn't care, for Yami, education didn't truly matter.

"Yami Sennen, I have a series topic to discuss with you," Mrs. Damana, who was Yami's teacher said. "If you don't get your Hospitality Credit, you won't be graduating this year with your classmates."

"Whatever, I can get a job at a sushi place or something," Yami said with a shrug. "Education doesn't matter to me."

Mrs. Danama shook her head, "I knew you were going to say that, so I assigned you to a young boy at the hospital named Yugi Mutou." Yami muttered something; Yugi Mutou...what a weird name for someone to have. "You shall start tomorrow after school, 4:00 p.m. until 6:00 p.m. at Domino Main Hospital."

"SERIOUSLY!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs, "you can't do that." Yami was beyond pissed now.

"Of course I can Yugi, I'm your teacher," Mrs. Danama said, "so, head on home now and see you tomorrow."

Yami walked out of his classroom and saw Jounouchi in the hallway, waiting for him.

"What did she talk to you about now?" He asked as they started to walk towards Yami's locker as the other boy just sighed.

"She assigned me to go to the hospital to watch over some lame kid," Yami explained, opening the locker and taking out his backpack. "From 4:00 p.m. up until 6:00 p.m."

Jounouchi snickered, "I feel so sorry for you man, what's the kid's name?" They started walking again.

"Yugi," he answered, he really wanted to change this conversation.

"Never heard of him, I wonder if he's older than us," Jounouchi said to Yami.

"Who cares, I get my credit then I never need to see him ever again which will make my life easier," Yami said as they left the school and headed home.

Next Day

Yami took the stuff out of his locker, knowing he had to head over to the hospital now. He sighed, he knew he was going to be bored; he could use his cell into a hospital so he took his comic book in there with him.

Yami waited at the bus stop, a lot of people gathered who were waiting to go somewhere; Yami guessed some of them might be going to the hospital too.

Before he knew it, the bus arrived; Yami dug through his school bag for his student bus pass, he walked up the steps and showed it, he took a seat and looked out the window. He couldn't wait to get this day done and over with. He had planned to head out with Jounouchi and Honda then for some dinner, Honda had invited Yami to the arcade but he explained his current situation and Honda had wished him luck dealing with a child.

The bus soon stopped and Yami got off, he was at the hospital seeing a bunch of cars leaving and entering the underground parking lot.

Yami hated hospitals for so many reasons. One reason was because of the smell they had, second it was because of all the sick people, and three because he wasn't a fan of germs and didn't get want to get sick. Yami had prayed last night this kid didn't have some type of disease he could catch.

Yami entered the entrance, he smelt that hospital smell right away bugging his nose. A secretary sat on the phone then she hung up and looked at Yami.

"How may I help you young man?" She asked in a polite tone. The lady had blue eyes and blue hair, she was probably in her late forties.

Yami put a fake smile on his face, "I'm looking for Yugi Mutou's room number; I'm here for a credit I need to do for school."

"Oh, you must be Yami Sennen then. Yes, your teacher called me a couple days ago and I told Yugi that he had a visitor coming now; the poor boy can't get out much. May you can change that for him. His room is on level C and room number 250."

"Okay thank you," Yami said as he headed towards the elevator, pushing the big C button.

"I wonder what she meant by he doesn't get out much," Yami said to himself. The doors opened as Yami walked out of them then headed down the hall towards the hospital rooms until he finally reached the door.

Yami opened it, seeing a young boy in the bed; he looked exactly like himself but with lovely amethyst eyes which were circle and rounded, his hair didn't look like lightning bolts or anything. He had star pajamas on.

The young boy looked up, "You must be Yami, I'm sure your teacher told you I'm Yugi."

"Yeah," Yami said looking at the younger boy, he seemed so happy, so what was wrong with this boy?

Yami looked around the room, it had one big window and the walls were painted blue, near the boy was a red bag with games in it and who knows what else was there.

"How old are you Yugi?" Yami asked somewhat curious.

"Me? I'm 16 years old, and you?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Yami from the white hospital bed.

"I'm 16 too," Yami said as he pulled a chair near the bed.

Yami still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, the words of the lady from the front desk still were in his mind.

"Yugi, how long have you been in the hospital?" Yami asked the boy as he looked at Yami a bit curious but then smiled.

"Nearly my whole life, I've been in a hospital. Both my parents died in a car crash, I lived with my grandpa for a little with special treatment; my doctors would come by every once and awhile to see me but then my grandpa died so they brought my back here. They took my favorite games from our game shop."

"What do you mean 'special treatment?'," Yami asked Yugi as the young boy smiled.

"When I say that, it means I can't walk; I am paralyzed from the waist down, so I use a wheelchair," Yugi explained.

Yami's eyes went wide.

AN: Please rate :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm surprised how quick people like this story.

Yami looked at the wheelchair sitting in the room, it was black, the typical type of wheelchair. It looked a little old, telling Yami it was a hospital one. This certain explained why Yugi didn't get out much, this made Yami have so many questions for Yugi.

Yami must have been making a funny face since Yami then heard Yugi laugh a little.

"You make it seem like you've never seen anyone paralyzed before," Yugi said as Yami looked at him.

"That's not it," Yami said as a big awkward type feeling came over the room. "Do you have any friends here Yugi?" Yami was now a bit curious about the boy in front of him.

"Only Mokuba and Rebecca," Yugi explained to him, "I went to school as a kid but the car accident is what made me paralyzed, the same one which killed my parents. After that, I never went to school again. I was taken back to here, but I do have a private teacher come by and help me. His name is Ryo Bakura, obviously I call him Mr. Bakura. The hospital pays for me in order for me to get an education."

"Oh..." Was all that came from Yami's mouth as Yugi looked at him and the boy just giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was a tall blonde lady with purple eyes and a nurse outfit on; she had name tag labeled, 'Mai.'

"Hey little guy, how are you today?" Mai asked Yugi as Yugi smiled. "I'll be bringing your food soon, and I came to greet your new little friend; he's kinda cute."

Yami blushed but shook it off, "I'm not attracted to women." He said with a little cough, "but that's for the compliment I guess." Mai giggled.

"It's fine honey, I have a husband anyway," she said as she put a hand onto Yami's shoulder, "I just like teasing new people."

Mai turned towards Yugi as he looked up at her then, "So, Yugi, I'll come back with your food in about twenty minutes or so. I'll see if I can get anything special for my little man." She winked at him and Yugi giggled as Mai left the room.

"She's like my sister," Yugi said to Yami, "I've known her practically since I was a kid; when I first met Mai, I didn't know what to think about her."

Yami just made a weird face, "I can see why in a way, she is nice enough to you though. A lot of people in my life aren't." Yami moaned as Yugi suddenly looked interested and shifted near Yami.

"Why not?" Yugi asked Yami, Yami looked at Yugi's eyes to see how curious he was. He was just like a child, so naive to the outside world because of the hospital.

"Well, my teachers are annoying and my parents always get on my case. If I fail a test, then they get mad, if I don't do something right I get scolded, if I just screw up in general I get yelled at. I hate it all to be honest," Yami said in a pissed kinda tone making Yugi frown a bit.

"Well, you should maybe try to listen better and not beat yourself up; I do that all the time and it does nothing, Mai bought me book talking about personal problems and help kind of stuff," Yugi explained to the other boy. "I can lend it to you if you want, I read the book ages ago."

Yugi leaned down into the bag and pulled out a purple book and handed it to Yami; without reading it, Yami put it into his backpack.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Yugi and Yami both looked seeing a young boy.

The boy had scruffy hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and wore a blue shirt and white shorts; the young boy wore a necklace that looked like a Duel Monsters card. Yami could have sworn he had someone like that before but he couldn't think of who it was. The young boy had a prosthetic leg on where his right leg would be.

"Mokuba!" Yugi said with a smile as Mokuba walked over to the bed.

"Hey Yugi," Mokuba said with a little wave, "how are you?"

"Fine, oh this is Yami," Yugi said looking over at Yami as Mokuba looked at the other teen.

"Hi there, I'm Mokuba," Mokuba said as he shook Yami's hand and Yami returned the gesture.

"I'm Yami," Yami said with a tiny smile, looking at the little boy. He looked so familiar to a person he knew but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Long time no see Mokuba, where have you been the last week?" Yugi asked with a slight pout making Mokuba laugh just a little bit.

"I told you the week before Yugi, remember? The doctor was trying to get me use to my new 'leg,' that they decided to put on," Mokuba said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oops, I totally forgot," Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've been busy, I've been hearing about Yami the last couple days and was kind of excited to meet him."

Yami's eyes went wide, someone was ACTUALLY happy to see him for once? Someone wanted to actually meet him and get to know him? This actually made Yami smile, which was quite a rare thing for someone at his school to see.

"Hello Yami!" Yugi screamed a little louder as Yami shook his head, I guess he looked a bit dazed.

"I was going to say do you want me to pick someone up at the cafeteria when I'm down there with my brother?" Mokuba asked him, "I promised to bring Yugi something back. Sometimes my brother sneaks in the good food." Mokuba rubbed under his noise.

"MOKUBA!" Yelled a voice as the man then arrived in the room. "God, there you are." The boy standing there was Seto Kaiba, the owner of one of the biggest game companies in the world. "Don't just go off like that, I know you're excited and all..."

There sat Kaiba from Yami's class, dressed in his typical silver clothing and belts, making him look tough.

"Yami," he said somewhat shocked.

"Kaiba," said the other.

"Why are you here?" The both asked at the same time.

Enjoy: Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so happy people are enjoying this story, it just hit me one day to write it.

"I truly never did except the Mr. Richey to ever come to a public hospital," Yami said as he crossed his arms and Kaiba made a 'hmm,' sound as if he didn't care.

"Yami," Yugi said as Yami looked at him and Yugi had a frown, "that wasn't too nice of you."

"Mr. Bad Boy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kaiba asked Yami, sounding somewhat pissed but it was quite obvious why to everyone in the room.

"Sure, whatever," Yami said as he rolled his eyes.

"Mokuba, stay here with Yugi while I talk to Mr. Bad Boy out here," Kaiba said to Mokuba as he looked at Yugi and they started talking.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked the taller boy, "I need to look after Yugi if you don't mind."

"I need to talk to you," Kaiba said as Yami frowned a bit, since when did Kaiba NEED to talk to him? It's not like they were friends or anything; more like they hated each other's guts. "Now, this way." Kaiba grabbed his wrist a little hard and walked down the hall with him, the two sat on a bench and Kaiba got two hot chocolates.

"So, why do you need to talk to me of all people?" Yami asked curiously, after he took on sip of his hot chocolate. Kaiba did the same then paused for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba asked Yami curiously as he crossed his legs.

"Mrs. Danama told me I needed a credit in order not to fail this year," Yami explained to Kaiba, "so, she decided to assign me to the hospital here to look after Yugi. When I first went into the room, he looked healthy enough." The boy took another drink of the hot drink, "I didn't know what was wrong until he told me he couldn't walk."

"Mokuba has been in this hospital for about four years, he's eleven years old," Kaiba explained as he looked Yami finally, "both our parents died when we were children and we attend and orphanage and later we were adopted by another couple; they had passed away a year ago. The only true family Mokuba has is me. You know, Mokuba used to be able to walk fully."

"So, he lost the other part of his leg in an accident?" Yami asked, now a bit curious.

"Yeah, he was seven and was playing outside with a ball; of course the stupid ball rolled onto the street and he got hit," Kaiba explained, a somewhat sad tone in his voice. "Our doctors had been helping sort him out but they couldn't get him to walk at all. So, I had decided to bring him here; despite being so young, he managed to hit a depression like state."

"I'm guessing Yugi helped him out of that state," Yami guessed as Kaiba nodded. "Now, what else is it you wanted to mention Kaiba?"

"The whole hall here is children who are either paralyzed or missing a limb or something as you can see from Mokuba for example," Kaiba explained. "I'm guessing that Yugi mentioned a girl named Rebecca to you?"

"How do you know about Rebecca?" Yami asked a little curious.

"Easy, the first time I saw Yugi in his wheelchair was two years ago and Mokuba met him," Kaiba explained to Yami, making eye contact as he crossed his arms. "Yugi was going around the floor on his own for a bit because of Mai, his nurse."

"I met her earlier," Yami told Kaiba as he took one drink of his drink, he was surprised Kaiba bought him one in the first place. "She just said she was getting Yugi's food soon, she seemed nice enough to me. Now, Kaiba, does Mokuba why Yugi doesn't get much out?"

"Yugi doesn't get much out because he doesn't have any family and he can't get in the wheelchair in by himself. I come here after school every single day for Mokuba and usually see Yugi sitting in his room, sometimes we might talk to each other but nothing much, we're casual acquaintances. He is a good person and it is a shame to see him like that. Mai takes him out sometimes while she can but she's busy which is the problem, so Yugi usually plays with games. He does read comic books too and does school work; I have come by seeing him do it before. Maybe he'll inspire you do actually do some of your homework. Then, Mokuba and will come and hang out with him; usually though, even with his new prosthetic leg, he will need a wheelchair sometimes, so he and Yugi can relate which is why they're get along so well."

"You don't know any of my grades," Yami told Kaiba who just smirked. "Now, back onto the topic. Okay, understood and what places in this hospital can Yugi go to?"

"They have designed a good number of rooms," Kaiba said as he rubbed his chin. "As I mentioned before though, since Mai is always busy it's hard to get Yugi out. I assume the lady at the desk told you this then?" Yami only nodded. "The last thing though Yugi will ever need though is pity, Yami."

"I never said I was going to give him pity now did I?" Yami asked Kaiba who sighed. Yami couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation with the most annoying person in his class. "Anyway, shouldn't we try to get back to those two?"

"Whatever," Kaiba said as they walked back together in silence. Yami and Kaiba arrived to the room in a couple minutes seeing Yugi and Mokuba putting a puzzle together. "Mokuba, sorry to interrupt you two but you need to get back to your room. Mr. Hiroto will be wondering where you are if we aren't there."

"Alright, see you later Yugi," Mokuba said as he got off the bed. "We'll finish the puzzle tomorrow." Yugi nodded and waved bye.

The puzzle was at least 100 pieces big and it seems the boys had put about 30 down since Kaiba and Yami were gone. Yami checked his watch, seeing it was already 5:06 p.m. Time was actually going by a little quick.

"Yami, can I ask some questions?" Yugi asked Yami who only nodded a bit. "What is it like being outside? I don't remember."

Yami frowned as he looked at Yugi, "When was the last time you went outside Yugi?"

"Probably back in the summer," Yugi admitted, "with Mai being busy all the time, I can't get out."

"So, you stay locked up in this room day in and day out basically?" Yami asked with a voice of concern for the boy. Couldn't someone go nuts just sitting in a room everyday of their life?

"Pretty much," Yugi admitted. He was going to continue talking when Mai then came in the room with a red tray; on it was chocolate pudding, a little sandwich, some carrots and bread. "Thanks Mai, what's for dinner later tonight?"

"I will go out and get you something, I can sneak it in for you," Mai said with a giggle, "make sure none of the other nurses find out." Mai put a finger up near her mouth as Yugi giggled.

The boys talked for a little bit.

"So Yugi, how do you get out of this place?" Yami asked curiously as he watched the younger boy finish eating the bread.

"If someone were to take me," Yugi giggled, but it was one of sadness, "sort of sounds like adoption. What I mean is when I hit the age of eighteen it is my choice to either leave. Say though if I did have family then they could take me away from this place."

"Oh," Yami said looking at the boy. He looked at his watch which read 6:00 p.m. Yami stood up as Yugi looked at him. "I need to go Yugi, I'll be back tomorrow okay."

Yugi pouted, "Okay, bye Yami." Yami got up and walked out, he was at the door and Mai was there coming back. He presumed it for Yugi, she had accidently dropped some files. Yami bent down and was nice enough to help her pick them up.

"Need to go home so quick honey?" She asked as she grabbed Yami's cheek and giggled.

"Yeah, going in to see Yugi?" Yami asked as Mai checked over the files to see if everything was still in it's proper place.

"Yeah, I am on break; I saw the puzzle he was making and he has asked me before to help him with puzzles," Mai said with a tiny giggle. "Sadly my break is only one hour."

"At least you have one," Yami said though as Mai nodded.

"Point there I guess," Mai said with a smile, "I think Yugi might be a good influence for you, Yami. Now see tomorrow Yami." Mai then headed into the room and Yami went to the elevator, pressing floor A. He walked out of the entrance and to the bus stop.

He got a text on his message, it was from Jounouchi.

Dude, are we getting burgers tonight at all?

Yami typed on the keys quickly

Can't, my mom's gunna want me home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Jounouchi:

Alright dude :P

Yami closed his phone then got on the bus, he played Tetris on his phone for a bit and got off at the next bus stop and walked home. He saw the kitchen light on and opened the door, Yami's mother saw him.

"Got home from the hospital?" She asked Yami.

"How did you know?" Yami questioned as sat down at the table and his mom handed him some hot chocolate.

"Your teacher called and told me you need a credit Yami, you really do need to work harder," she scolded Yami who sighed and just went upstairs. "YAMI! COME BACK! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Yami just closed his bedroom door, he truly hated his parents, always getting on his case no matter what.

AN: Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! I am sorry for no update in a long time due to the fact I just started college the workload for my program is sorta big but I am taking a break.

Anyway, enjoy!

Yami went to the hospital a lot more now after school to see Yugi, the young boy seemed happy when he came. Winter was slowly approaching, the temperatures would just continue to drop in the small town.

Yami got on the bus, showing his card to the bus driver who gave him a nod and Yami nodded back and then take his seat. His hands felt like popsicles, he removed his gloves and blew on his fingers attempting to warm them up.

Light snow was falling from the sky, and it was getting darker earlier and earlier. After a fifteen minute bus driver, Yami got off his now regular stop.

"Have a good day!" The bus driver said in a chipper tone as Yami waved over his shoulder. The bus doors closed and Yami started walking towards the building as the automatic doors opened.

Yami made his way to Yugi's room, just like usual now. Yami had been going to the hospital for a whole month and a half now, and he opened the door that led to Yugi's hospital room. Yami saw Yugi, still in his bed like usual reading a chapter book.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said as he put his black backpack onto the ground. "What are you reading?"

"A book about a young boy who lives in ancient Egypt and is pharaoh," Yugi explained to Yami. "A young boy and his friends traveled to Memory World and get his memories back in order for him to be at rest."

"Sounds interesting," Yami said enough.

Yugi was slowly growing on Yami; Yugi even taught Yami how to play chess and sometimes the two would play or Mokuba may have come in and they'd all play Scrabble which helped Yami's vocabulary. His vocabulary wasn't bad but he was getting better grades at school now. His grades were going from C+'s up to B-'s.

"When I finish reading it, do you want to read it?" Yugi asked Yami as he smiled.

"Sure," Yami said as Mai came in the room with a clipboard.

"Hey Yugi," Mai said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine, where were you today Mai?" Yugi asked curiously.

Mai shifted as she looked at the sixteen year old, "Sorry sweetie, I was busy. Hi Yami, how was school?"

Yami shrugged, "Not too bad I guess, had a math test."

"Yugi is it okay if I talk to Yami in the hall for a second?" Mai asked as Yugi nodded and he went back to his book for a moment as the nurse shut the door.

"Yami, when does Christmas break start?" Mai asked Yami who thought for a moment.

"December 16th I think, why?" Yami asked Mai curiously as she smiled.

"Do you think you could come see Yugi during the break? I know you don't need to but Yugi, as you know has no family that we know of. I also have seen you two grow kind of close over time," Mai said as Yami looked puzzled for a moment.

Yami had felt bad now about what he thought Yugi was like before when they first met. It was true, every time he went before it was a little awkward but now it seemed natural. The two were growing closer, it was kind of scary for Yami but nice at the same time.

"I guess, nobody spends time with him on Christmas or anything?" Yami asked as Mai shook her head. "What about Rebecca and Mokuba?"

"Well, for Mokuba as you know, Kaiba comes and spends time with him," Mai explained as Yami nodded. "For Rebecca, her grandfather comes and visits her often giving her a gift or two."

"What about Yugi?" Yami asked a little bit curious.

"Well, I give him a present as Mokuba does the same just like Rebecca does," Mai explained as Yami listened, "it's just Yugi told me he would want to see you on Christmas or before Christmas if possible."

Yami was stunned, Yugi wanted him to come and see him?

"The poor boy, everyone should have family for Christmas," Mai told him, "his grandpa always use to make him happy and give him so many games."

"I guess we both now know why he loves games," Yami said with a tiny grin.

"Yeah, so do you think yo

"Yeah, so do you think you could do that Yami?" Mai asked, "now another request, maybe get him a hot chocolate. He has been bothering me all day for one and I have been run off my feet."

Yami smirked, "no problem."

Yami went off, waving 'bye' to Mai and Yami headed off to get some hot chocolate he kept thinking about Mai's words. He arrived at Yugi's room and put his thoughts aside.

"You were gone a good bit," Yugi said looking at Yami who giggled.

"I guess that means you don't want your hot chocolate I got you," Yami said as Yugi's eyes suddenly changed.

"I forgive you, I forgive you," Yugi said shaking his head back and forth, taking the styrofoam cup.

Yami laughed, something he started doing a lot more instead of being sad all the time.

"Yugi!" Said a voice, it was a girl that Yami didn't recognize with brown hair and blue eyes. She had a white shirt on and black pants. She had no arms, Yami knew most of the people on this floor didn't have certain limbs.

"Yami, this is Anzu," Yugi explained, "I met her the other day. She just transferred into this hospital from Tokyo Main Hospital."

"Hi Yami," she said with a smile and Yami waved back.

"She's a new friend of mine," Yugi explained, "we get along pretty well."

She better not come onto him like- Yami then stopped and blushed, what was he thinking? Was he jealous? (AN: No, there is not gunna be any YugixAnzu; I'm not that shipper).

"Anzu, come back here. We need you," yelled a voice. Yami guessed it was her nurse.

The two boys talked and Yami looked at his watch, dinner time was approaching.

"I gotta go Yugi, see you tomorrow," Yami said as Yugi used all of his strength on the bed and hugged Yami making him blush.

"See you tomorrow," Yugi said as Yami waved over his shoulder and walked out of the hospital, heading home.

Seeing Yugi on Christmas? Hmm... Yami thought as he then waited at the bus stop.

AN: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am so sorry I have not been able to update. I have so much stuff going on in my life at the moment that it seems I can never take a break.

Christmas was right around the corner. Yami's older cousin, Bakura, had come to town for a little bit. They were in a store shopping.

"Exactly why are we shopping three days before Christmas?" Bakura asked as Yami went through some books for Yugi at a local bookstore. "And especially, why in a bookstore? You hate reading and your grades totally suck."

Yami hadn't seen Bakura in over a year so he didn't know about his higher grades. He only knew about Yugi and the hospital visits. "I am buying Yugi a gift, he has been locked up in the hospital for ages and I want to give him a good Christmas."

Yami learned Yugi liked books, just as a much as duel monsters. He had told Yami if he had the chance, he would love to be a writer. He figured he could spread his imagination and even write about his experiences with living in a wheelchair for other children.

Yami picked a book titled Writer's Knowledge. He knew Yugi would love it. Just thinking about Yugi, a smile crossed the boys face and his cousin noticed.

"Do you like him Yami?" Bakura asked with a devilish smirk on his face. Yami blushed a little as Yami just kept walking, trying to ignore him.

The two headed to the cash register, Yami took out the money he needed and paid for Yugi's gift.

"Yami, how old is Yugi?" Bakura asked, trying to bug Yami a little more as his cousin took a breath in.

"He's sixteen, like us, why?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes as his cousin smirked.

"No reason, just slightly curious. Don't need to bite off my head," Bakura said, holding his hands up in defense. "So, when are you going to see Yugi next then?" Bakura questioned as he and Yami walked out of the bookstore.

"Tomorrow, after lunch," Yami said with a smile. "I plan on going to see him Christmas day too; I have kept it a secret though, Yugi deserves something special in his life."

Bakura and Yami arrived at Yami's BMW. Yami put Yugi's gift in the back seat, closing the door and sat down into the driver's seat.

"Maybe could I come tomorrow," Bakura suggested as Yami looked at him confused. "Just to meet the little guy."

"For one, he isn't little. As I mentioned, he is the same age as us," Yami said as he started his car and got onto the busy road.

I really want to take Yugi out to see the lights if possible Yami thought. Christmas lights make Tokyo look like a Christmas tree itself. The hospital Yugi was in even had lovely Christmas lights.

Yami pulled up to his house and he and Bakura walked in taking off their stuff. Yami's mom was in the kitchen, cooking dinner as Yami's father, Izumi came down the stairs.

"Hello boys," Yami's mom said with a smile. "How was the shopping?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Good. Yami bought something for his little boyfriend," Bakura said as Yami shot daggers at him. Yami's mom giggled a little as she continued to cut onions and carrots. Yami and his parents had formed a better relationship with Yami's change, it was because of Yugi having such a huge impact on the once pessimistic boy.

"Can I meet your little friend one day Yami?" Yami's mom questioned as she looked over at her son who was sitting on the couch. "We can all go to the hospital on Christmas."

Yami shook his head, "sorry mom. I am going alone that day, I am surprising Yugi. Mai made the suggestion a couple of weeks ago."

Flashback

Yami sat on the bus watching the snow fall, there weren't many people on the bus. A young boy doing his homework and an old man on his phone. Yami knew if he was visiting Yugi on Christmas, he would need to buy him something extra special for his friend.

"What to buy him," Yami mumbled to himself as he got off at his stop a bit later and got to his house, nobody was home. Yami's father had come back to town for the holidays and Yami knew Bakura was coming in three weeks.

Yami opened the door, putting his stuff away as he flipped open his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, this is Kajuku Mai," Mai said through the phone.

"Mai, it's Yami," Yami said as he went and sat down on the couch with a paper and pencil.

"Sweeite, I need to see Yugi in ten minutes. I can talk quickly, sorry if I sound harsh," Mai said with a tiny sigh. "Now, what is it super cup?"

Yami blushed and then shifted. Why was he nervous to do this, "Mai, what are some of Yugi's favorite things?"

"As you know duel monsters," Mai laughed. "Heck, everyone in the hospital knows it. So, you are coming to see him Christmas then?" Mai sounded happy at the end and Yami smiled.

"Yeah," Yami said with a small smile. "I took you up on your offer plus I think Yugi needs it."

"So, stuff he likes. He wants to be a writer, I then Ryou encouraged the idea while teaching him before. He said that Yugi was very good at stories." Mai said with a smile on the end.

Yami began to write stuff down, "Okay, now what else?"

End of flashback

Yami knew Yugi would be happy with his gift. Suddenly, thinking of Yugi, Yami's heart began to beat faster.

Am I falling in love with Yugi? Yami thought to himself.

"Yami," Yami's mother said, "it's dinner. Come on, join us."

Yami got off the couch and went to eat his dinner.

The next day

Yami knocked on the familiar. Yugi looked up seeing Yami in a black jacket, his checks were red.

"Cold outside?" Yugi asked as he touched Yami's face.

"V-v-very," Yami said as he rubbed his hands together. "Winter can suck sometimes, I prefer summer at times." Yami laughed a bit.

"My hands are warm," Yugi grabbed Yami's hands as Yami started to blush.

Am I really falling in love with this boy? Yami asked.

Yugi wore a knitted red sweater with his name on it. It was so cute, it could make Yami blush even more. Yugi wore jeans too, he wondered if Mai was taking him out somewhere. Yami frowned inside, wishing it was him.

"Are your hands good Yami?" Yugi asked with a smile and Yami nodded. "Good, I have this for you."

Yugi shifted on his bed a little, getting a red wrapped Christmas gift. Yami's heart began to beat faster.

"For me?" Yami asked as he pointed to himself.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "duh, I don't know another Yami. Not someone who is so sweet and visits me every single day. Now, open it or else."

Yami took the gift and sat down in the chair. "Or else what would the great Yugi do to me?"

"This," Yugi leaned over and tickled Yami, making him laugh. "Now, open it."

"O-okay," Yami said, being able to breathe again. Yami took off the red paper and put it in the garbage, he opened a white box and inside was a crimson stone that said, 'To my best friend, Yami.'

"Like it?" Yugi asked with a smile as Yami was speechless.

Yami sat on the unoccupied space of Yugi's bed, leaning in and Yugi doing the same.

"Hey my two sweeties," said a voice, Yugi and Yami saw Mai standing in the door, both of them blushing. Mai giggled a little, "Yugi, I just want to talk to Yami for a minute." Yugi smiled and waited patiently for Yami to come back.

"So? What's up Mai?" Yami asked somewhat curious.

"You are coming on Christmas right?" Mai asked seriously.

"I promised, I will. Yugi also gave me a nice gift," Yami showed Mai who smiled.

"I was the one who got it engraved for Yugi last week," Mai admitted. "He wrapped it up with some wrapping paper. He couldn't decide what color to go with, it was cute to watch. I also have a favor."

"And what would that be?" Yami asked Mai who smiled.

"Maybe could you take Yugi near the grand window we have on the third floor to see the lights outside? I wish I could take him outside but the snow is horrible. On the rooftop, it is way too cold outside," Mai told him.

"I can do that, I'll definitely come and I think I can do that," Yami chuckled a little bit.

"Good, now get back to Yugi," Mai said as she looked at her watch. "I am on my half an hour break at the moment anyway." Mai waved over her shoulder then suddenly stopped. "Yami, why don't you bring some Yugi some food too? Does your mom cook good meals?"

"Yeah, my mom is a really good cook. I know she can make something good," Yami said as Mai winked at him and Yami headed back into Yugi's room.

*2 days later*

Yami had wrapped up Yugi's book and was heading over to the hospital, he put the gift in the back of his car and slowly drove off as he headed to the hospital.

The elevator went off. Yami looked at his watch, it was 5:05 pm and Yugi had thought Yami was spending time with his family for Christmas. Yami came to Yugi's room, he opened the door and saw Yugi sleeping. He closed the door and saw the young boy tossing and turning.

I truly am in love with Yugi Yami finally admitted to himself as he felt his heart keep beating faster.

About a half an hour later, Yugi's eyes opened and Yami smiled at him. Yugi's eyes lit up, "Yami? I thought you were out with your family for Christmas."

"I wanted to surprise you," Yami said as he walked over with his chair and sat near Yugi. "Here Yugi, I got you a gift." Yugi looked at Yami and took the package, he opened the book and saw it was a writers book.

"Yami, thank you," Yugi said looking at Yami. "I love it." Yugi hugged Yami tightly.

"I also brought some Chinese food, if you like Chinese," Yami said as Yugi nodded.

"I love it, Mai and I eat it sometimes," Yugi admitted as Yami laughed.

The two sat down and ate together, it was already slowly approaching 7:00 pm. Yami smiled, and looked out the window. The lights were lit up, now was a good time to show Yugi the lights.

"Yugi, why don't we go somewhere?" Yami asked, bringing up Yugi's wheelchair. "I have something I really want to show you."

Yami got close to Yugi's bed, Yugi grabbed Yami around the neck. Yugi was heavier than he looked, Yami felt his heart start to beat fast. Yami put Yugi in his chair, and Mai came in seeing the two getting closer.

"Where are you taking Yugi?" Mai asked, pretending not to know.

"Just for a little walk," Yami winked back and held the back of Yugi's wheelchair pushing him around.

"Thank you so much for the book Yami, I'll need to read it. I won't be sleeping tonight a lot," Yugi said as he giggled.

"People need sleep though silly," Yami said as he smirked.

The two didn't talk, just enjoying each others company and eventually Yami got to their destination. Yugi looked at him confused, he then revealed the lights.

"The lights, they are beautiful," Yugi said as he looked at all the people walking and the buildings lit up. "You brought me all the way up here just to see this Yami?"

Yami laughed and smiled, looking down at Yugi. "Yes, I wanted to show you this. I was planning for days to let you see this."

It got quiet, and with nobody around, the boys kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Yami," Yugi said.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi," Yami said.

The two kissed again.

Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I really want to update my stories during Christmas break :)

Yugi relaxed with Yami beside him, it had been quiet the entire time. The two just watched the lights together, at one point without knowing Yugi had grabbed Yami's hand making Yami's heart race a little. He was certain that Yugi felt exactly the same or the young boy hadn't grabbed his hand.

Mai stood around the corner looking at the two boys, they looked so sweet together. She had seen them kiss but she would never tell Yami nor Yugi that, she thought letting them feel like it had been just them was important.

"Too cute," she whispered to herself and walked off.

The lights ended at 9:30 p.m. the sky was starry and looked like a bright stage.

"Yugi, look-" Yami was about to continue but he noticed Yugi fell asleep in the chair and laughed to himself. "I guess it is time to take him back."

To Yami, Yugi looked so cute sleeping it kinda made Yami wonder when he fell asleep, he stood up and began to push the chair down the hall seeing doctors and several patients. Yami arrived at the young boy's room, seeing Mai getting the bed ready. She turned towards Yami and laughed quielty.

"I see he passed out," Mai said with a small smile, she turned on a light on Yugi's night stand.

"I just noticed after the lights," Yami whispered to her looking down seeing the young boy continue to sleep. "I guess it is time to get him back into bed."

Yami bent down and picked up Yugi, before setting him down in bed he heard the young boy say something in his sleep.

"Thank you Yami," he muttered quietly making Yami smile.

"Good night, little one," Yami said, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Yami had forgotten that Mai was standing there the whole time. When he turned around, he blushed and Mai laughed a little.

"No need to blush Yami," Mai assured as she tucked Yugi in and then put the wheelchair against the wall.

Yami only nodded at Mai but smiled afterwards, "I guess I'll see Yugi soon, I wish I could bring him outside. The other day he asked me about outside, it broke my heart a bit."

"I wish I could take him out too," Mai said looking down. "The boy is so sweet to be held up in a hospital." Yami looked at the young boy again and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. He saw the sleeping boy smile.

"Mai would it be possible if..." Yami trailed off as he looked at the ground and Mai raised an eyebrow. He whispered something in her ear and Mai looked at Yugi.

"It is possible but you would need to wait obviously," Mai explained. "We can deal with it until the time comes, will Yugi see you tomorrow?"

Yami nodded and headed out as did Mai, little did the two know a certain boy had been listening to them. Yugi only smiled and went back to sleep, his eyes slowly closing.

6 months later

It was later April, Yami had returned to school a couple weeks before when his March break ended. The two had grown closer and closer over time. It was sunny out and Yami was pushing Yugi around in his wheelchair, the two were on the roof of the hospital, Mai had even gone out of her way to buy them drinks before her break.

"It's hot for a day in April," Yami said as he looked up at Yugi. "I hate the heat, I wish it was winter."

Yugi laughed at little, "But Yami, you'd want the cold then, right?"

Yami laughed and took a drink of his cola, "I guess so."

When Yami first took Yugi outside, he had told him it felt much better being outside and having the fresh air rather than the smell hospital air which had made Yami laugh. Yami had brought Jounouchi to meet Yugi over March break and the two automatically started to get along.

Thanks to Yugi, Yami's attitude had changed. His mom had picked up on it. Yami started doing better in school now up to a B+ average, he was happier, and he would even offer to help around the house. Now, thanks to Yami, Yugi was becoming stronger on the inside and he was beginning to come out of his shell.

Suddenly, Yami's watch went off and the time was 11:50 a.m.

"Why was your alarm set?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's time to go back in, remember Mai said to be back at 12?" Yami asked as Yugi pouted. "What's wrong?" Yami walked over then grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

"I wanna stay outside a little longer," Yugi moaned as Yami just giggled to himself a bit. "What's so funny?" The younger boy looked up at him.

"It's just you are so cute when you get upset," Yami admitted to Yugi as they got near the elevator and Yami pushed the blue button the two waited. Yugi pouted and made Yami smile again, it was quiet as they got in the elevator.

Yugi loved Yami, he never admitted though. He always thought what did Yami feel for him? How would he take him out exactly since he couldn't walk and always had to be pushed around, he sighed internally. He knew self pity would never solve anything, Mokuba always told him that.

"We're back," Yami said as he broke Yugi's thoughts. He saw Mai who waved and walked over.

"Where did you two go to today?" Mai asked, being sneaky as the two boys blushed and she giggled to herself. "I'm teasing, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Yami continued pushing Yugi's wheelchair towards the young boy's bed.

"Now, let's take you out," Yami said as he picked Yugi up. The younger boy clung to him, not that Yami minded at all. He felt his heart beat as he was about to place Yugi down he heard something.

"Never let me go," Yugi whispered and Yami felt a smile against his neck.

The two didn't notice Mai leave, she shut the door behind them. She knew they were lost in their own little world.

It was so quiet in the room, Yugi was starting to get heavy in Yami's arms so the taller boy set him down. "A bit heavy there," Yami whispered with a small chuckle and kissing Yugi on the check. Yami took the chair in the room and sat near the bed.

"You're mean," Yugi teased as Yami ran his hand through the young boy's hair.

"I'm sorry," Yami said as he put his check up near Yugi's and he felt Yugi's cheeks heat up but didn't mind one bit. "Can I have a little kiss on the cheek?" Yugi felt bold and turned his head, kissing Yami on the lips.

The two held hands for a bit. Yami really wished he could take Yugi somewhere special but he didn't know where. He wanted to take Yugi away from this place, Yami knew Yugi hated it here despite the fact he always brushed it off and said, 'It isn't too bad.'

The day he turns 18, I am taking him away from here Yami thought.

Then the door opened, it was Mai and she brought food. "I have some soup for you Yugi," Mai said with a smile.

"Is it from the cafeteria?" Yugi asked with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"I can go buy something from the convenient store across from here Yugi," Yami said, "They have some good stuff." Yugi smiled as Yami kissed his hand then left, shutting the door. Yugi got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" Mai asked as she took the seat Yami had just been in. Hearing those words, Yugi felt his heart speed up and Mai smiled a bit. "You can tell me honey."

"Ye-yes," Yugi muttered as he played with the sheets of his bed. "Since Yami has been here, I feel different." Mai took Yugi's hand.

"How?" She asked with a comforting tone that made Yugi feel comfortable.

"He makes me feel always relaxed and since he's entered me life I feel like a different person like my personality has changed. Is that bad or good?" Yugi asked Mai, wanting an honest answer.

"It's good Yugi. Before Yami came, you were always shy to others. Of course, you were happy but since Yami has come around you have gained courage and come out of your shell," Mai told him. "It is good that you love him."

"There is a problem though," Yugi said almost wanting to cry thinking about it.

"What is that?" Mai asked him as she touched his cheek.

"I can't walk," Yugi muttered.

"Yugi, honey. Love has nothing to do with that," Mai told him as she removed her hand making Yugi look at her. "He has been with you for months now and is always so nice to you, you may not think so but you have changed Yami too."

"I did?" Yugi asked surprised as Mai nodded.

"Sweetie, the fact that you can't walk doesn't matter to Yami; I am certain of it," Mai told him with a smile. "If you want to date him, date him."

"But it's not like he can take me anyway," Yugi said as he looked away from Mai.

"Now, Yugi. You and I both know that isn't true," Mai told him. "Yami can take you a lot of places and can be creative. I mean, he took you up to the roof today and spent time with you." Mai smiled at him. "Do you plan on telling him soon?"

Yugi nodded then with a smile and Mai smiled back at him.

Yami walked back near Yugi's room with a small bag in his hand with food such as snacks, a lot better than stupid hospital food. Soon, Mai got up and left the room and Yami grabbed the handle at the same time scaring the blonde.

"Yami, sorry you only surprised me," Mai said with a smirk. "Yugi's been waiting, now I have a meeting to head to. I will see you soon, okay?" Yami nodded and headed into Yugi's room shutting the door.

*****Flashback*****

Yugi had fallen asleep and Yami had to leave now since his mom texted him to come home. Yami shut the door, seeing Mai.

"Sorry Yami, did you need anything?" Mai asked, putting a clipboard under her arm.

"I was wondering, is it possible to replace a hospital wheelchair?" Yami asked curiously as Mai wondered where this was going. "It's just I want to get a new wheelchair for Yugi since the one he has isn't good at all."

Mai sighed. "I know, the hospital needs new ones but we don't have the money at the moment. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to buy him a wheelchair," Yami admitted with a blush.

"I am sure Yugi would love that, he always has complained about the one in his room. You know how much one costs right?"

Yami nodded. "I have started doing little jobs to make some of the money, I don't plan on telling Yugi yet."

"Let it be a surprise for him," Mai said with a smile.

"I was planning on that," Yami told her with a smile.

****End of Flashback***

"You're back!" Yugi said as Yami came to sit next to him, he put the bag near the chair and took out the white table attached to Yugi's bed. He put some Cola there along with a little sandwich. "Thank you Yami!" Yugi leaned over hugging Yami as Yami returned the gesture, once again his heart beating fast.

"You know I would," Yami said with a small laugh and pulling back, taking out a Pepsi and small bag of vinegar chips. The two sat there, just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Yugi stopped eating and put the sandwich down. "Uhm...Yami, I want to tell you something and it's kinda important," Yugi said making Yami put his chips down near Yugi's sandwich.

Yami felt his heart beat again but calmed down. "What would that be?" Yami asked Yugi as Yugi tried to maintain eye contact.

"Since you came...things have changed," Yugi didn't know exactly how to explain his feelings.

"Things like...?" Yami asked, gulping for a moment but he remained calm.

"My feelings for you," Yugi said, "At first, I didn't know you well and was shy and we slowly became friends. Plus now, I love you, I love you Yami with all my heart." There was a pause.

"Yugi, I love you too," Yami told him admitting it easily, was it because Yugi already confessed? Who cared, they loved each other.

"It's just..." Yugi trailed off.

"Just what?" Yami asked curiously.

"How do we uh go on dates since I can't walk?" Yugi asked in a curious tone.

Yami smiled touched Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, I don't care that you can't walk. You are amazing, and I am glad I met you. We can go to places like the mall, a picnic, or even go to a nice café." Yugi looked at Yami and started to cry tears of joy and hugged Yami tightly. Of course, Yami could not understand what it would be like to be in a wheelchair for his whole life and he could never relate to Yugi in such as way as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Yami began to cry too and Yugi then looked up, "Why are you crying?" Yugi asked as he whipped the tears.

"I'm happy," Yami muttered into Yugi's hair as the two held one another tightly. Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips and let go.

"Your mouth tastes like vinegar," Yugi muttered with a small giggle coming after it.

"Your mouth tastes like mustard from your sandwich," Yami said with a smile.

Both the boys burst out laughing with each other and kissed each other again. They hugged each other and didn't move, it was quiet in the room but they didn't care.

Suddenly, the Yami's phone went off ruining the moment and he looked at it. "It's my cousin," Yami muttered.

"Bakura, right?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded.

"The most annoying cousin in existence," Yami said laughing. "Trust me, you don't wanna be around him. Apparently mom wants me home."

"I don't want you to go though," Yugi said as he hugged Yami's hips.

"I will be back tomorrow, you can count on it," Yami said as he put his finger on Yugi's nose then kissed him on the lips. Yugi laid back and pulled Yami pulled his covers up. "I'll put your food on the night stand here and I'll take my food."

"Okay," Yugi said with a smile.

"I love you Yugi," Yami said planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too," Yugi replied feeling his heart swell.

Yami looked at the wheelchair one more time and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Time to get him that wheelchair Yami said with a smile. He walked out of the hospital and saw Bakura up against his car.

"Geez you are slow," Bakura said as he rolled his eyes. "I've waited like 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I was spending time with Yugi," Yami said looking at his cousin as they got in the car.

"So," Bakura said as he turned the car on. "Have you two confessed your love yet?" Yami blushed and Bakura noticed and smiled evilly. "You totally have!"

"So..." Yami muttered, rubbing his cheek. "He's cute and I like him."

"I can't believe you have actually become a human being, scary," Bakura said with a laugh. "Now, where do we go buy the wheelchair?"

"At Walmart," Yami said to his cousin. "I have the $800 dollars, thanks for giving me $200 I guess. You can be human sometimes too."

"You owe me though," Bakura told him as they parked the car and headed into the store.

****1 hour later***

"Took long enough for someone to help us," Bakura complained as he carried the box with Yami.

"Not enough employees," Yami said to Bakura. "Something we can actually agree on." The two boys actually laughed with each other.

****The next day***

Yami walked towards Yugi's room and opened the door. He saw Mokuba and Rebecca playing cards with him and surprisingly Kaiba of all people. Mai looked at Yami and smiled.

"Guys, Yugi's lunch is here," Mai lied. "How about you come back later." Rebecca sighed as passed by Yami waving and Kaiba hit his shoulder and Mai left.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said as he walked over, planting a huge kiss on Yugi's cheek.

"Hi Yami, I missed you," Yugi admitted then looked at the bag. "What's in there?"

"I have been saving up some money for something important the last couple months and just for you," Yami said as Yugi looked confused. He took the box out of the bag and Yugi removed the bag and looked at the box.

"It's a new wheelchair, just for me?" Yugi asked him as Yami nodded. "When did you get it?"

"Bakura and I went to Walmart," Yami admitted it. "He actually donated $200 dollars towards it too. Your old wheelchair there and this one will be perfect, do you know why?" Yugi shook his head. "Because I got it just for you and nobody else."

Yugi hugged Yami and rested his chin near Yami's ear and tears going down his face. "Thank you Yami," Yugi said. "This is amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too my perfect Yugi," Yami whispered as he kissed away Yugi's tears.

"I love you more my perfect Yami," Yugi said to him, still coughing on his tears.

Yami handed the young boy a tissue and he dabbed his tears away. The boys just sat with each other and they kissed.

"I have a question Yugi," Yami told the boy as he looked at him. "When you are 18, would you like to leave the hospital and live with me?"

Yugi looked at Yami and started to cry again, Yami took that as a yes. "Of course," Yugi told him. "A life with you is something that I have wanted for awhile."

"I am happy for you to saying something like that Yugi," Yami told him as they shared a kiss.

AN: Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello! I feel bad that I can't post as much but I am trying to think what chapter number to end this at but I love that people enjoy it ㈹8

Mai smiled to herself and walked down the hospital hallway, passing other doctors or nurses. Yami was probably the best thing that happened to Yugi, and it was all because of Yami's teacher. When Mai first met the boy, she didn't know what to think but her opinion changed about him. Today, was Yugi's 17th birthday and Yami was coming by soon. Mai went to Yugi's room to see the boy reading the book that Yami had got him for Christmas.

"Good morning Yugi," Mai said with a smile as the boy looked up. "How are you?"

"Good, I didn't sleep much," Yugi said as a yawn followed. "I love this book so much."

"Yami gave it to you, right?" Mai asked and Yugi smiled and hugged the book. "I just wanted to say that breakfast will be here soon and Mokuba and Rebecca are coming by today."

"We can't though dad, I don't want to move to Tokyo! That's five hours from here, I can't go see Yugi anymore then," Yami said to his dad.

His parents learned that afternoon that Yami's dad had been promoted but he their family had to move a couple hours from Domino and to Yami that felt like Yugi would disappear out of his life.

"Yami, it's already been decided," Izumi explained. "Next year, when you move out you can do whatever you want but at the moment you need to come to Tokyo. Next year, you can return and live with Yugi. He seems like such a nice young man and has helped you out in so many ways. You can visit him from time to time on weekends."

Yami had graduated just recently and the issue is his birthday was only a month ago and Yugi's birthday was today.

All Yami could do is sign and go and sit on the doorstep. He texted Jounouchi who came over and sat with him.

"When do you leave?" He asked when he learned his best friend was moving.

"Next week," Yami told him as he looked at the wooden doorstep. "Why can't I be 18 now? I could live in an apartment of my own and there would be no problems." Yami went inside and grabbed his car keys.

"Dude, where are you going?" Jounouchi asked running up to the blue car.

"To get Yugi and birthday cake, it's his birthday," Yami said but before Jounouchi could say anything, the car drove off and the blonde boy sighed. Two hearts were going to separated next week, it was like a sappy love drama but this drama was true.

Yami brought in a cake saying "Happy Birthday", but Mai saw Yami at the hospital and tapped the boy's shoulder startling the Yami.

"Yami, you look sad, what's up?" Mai asked sounding concerned as Yami explained his situation. "Oh honey, you can come anytime to see him and keep your promise."

"I only turned 17 a month ago," Yami explained. "I don't know how I will live without him, I know that sounds so cliché but I want him by my side."

"And you will," Mai said with a smile. "Go spend his birthday with him, he'll enjoy it. Rebecca and Mokuba saw him this morning."

Yami kept going down the hall and knocked on the door, he saw Yugi in a green t-shirt with a pair of green shorts on.

"Hi Yami," Yugi said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I have some important news first and happy birthday," Yami said with a sad smile making Yugi confused.

"Now what do you need to tell me?" Yugi asked Yami a little confused a scared at the same time. Yami made no eye contact.

"My family is moving to Tokyo because he got a promotion and we leave next week," Yami explained as he looked up at saw Yugi crying and he leaned forward and hugged him. He knew his little one was feeling pain.

"I don't want you to go though," Yugi whispered. "I love you so much, I don't want to be without you." Yami started to cry too and then someone walked in the room with tissues, Yami saw Mai and took a tissue and Yami and Yugi dabbed their tears away.

"I will visit you anytime, and Mai can I write him?" Yami asked curiously as Mai nodded.

"Of course you can," Mai said, "And I can deliver it to him myself." Mai winked and smiled.

Mai then decided it was best to leave the boys alone and walked out of the room.

One month later

"Honey, I'm going shopping! Do you want me to pick anything up for you for school?" Yami's mom yelled as Yami was upstairs reading Yugi's letter.

"No, I'm good!" Yami yelled back as he heard the door shut then and he was home alone. Yami and Yugi now would call each other on the phone, write to each other, Mai even bought the other boy a laptop and they skyped. It wasn't the same.

May 21st, 2017

Dear Yami,

Today I went outside with Mai to see some of the flowers that are growing in. I liked all of them! Some were roses and others were tulips. I may take an interest in flowers now, and I keep reading the book you got me. I miss you though and can't wait to leave this place, I love Mai and all helping me plus Mokuba and Rebecca here but it isn't the same without you.

Yugi

Yami set the letter down and sighed, it was true. Yami looked at a picture that was in a brown frame, Mai had taken it for them and Yami was holding Yugi close to him. Yugi had one in his room too, Yami kept his promise to his boyfriend, he picked up a piece of paper and started to write.

April 23rd, 2017

Dear Yugi,

I miss you too. I have been busy with school, I'm doing some college work for the year. It is a certificate but I plan to get a diploma sometime soon. I'd never be at college without you. As I told you before, all my teachers are nice but I have exams soon. They are always annoying, does Ryou make you do them? My parents are keeping me busy with some family events and I got a job too at a local food market. I hope to come visit you soon when I eventually get free time. Before you know it, we'll be together forever.

Yami

Two months later

Yami got off the train, wearing a white muscle t-shirt and black shorts with some slip on sandels. He was looking for a certain blonde friend but he suddenly felt a hug seeing his blonde friend with a new guy he didn't know.

"Long time no see buddy!" Jounouchi said with an excited tone, "I have missed you so much! Oh, by the way this is Honda." Jounouchi let him go and Yami and Honda shook hands.

Jounouchi was dressed in a blue shirt with white shorts and Honda had brown pants on with shoes and a white t-shirt on.

"So, let's go get some lunch," Jounouchi said, "We need to catch up." The three boys went off, Yami loved being home, to him, this place was his home. They went to Burger World and sat down in a booth.

"What will it be today?" A lady with brown hair and green eyes asked with a smile. She wore a black uniform with a burger in the middle.

"Two big burgers please, a large cola and medium fries," Jounouchi said as he put down his menu.

"Two out of this world burgers please, small fries, and a medium diet cola," Yami said with a smile.

"One chicken fried burger with a medium root bear and a pack of small fries," Honda said as the waitress nodded and took their menus.

"So, Jounouchi has told me a lot about you," Honda said looking at Yami. "How long are you back in town for?"

"It's Reading Week at my school, so a week and I'll be staying at Bakura's house," Yami said as Jounouchi made a 'purf' sound.

"Why not my house dude?" Jounouchi asked as Honda laughed a bit.

"It was a last minute decision," Yami said putting his hands up in a defensive way, "Sorry." Jounouchi pouted while Yami just laughed.

Yep he was home and he knew he would return here when he was eighteen.

The boys ate while talking and just being around Jounouchi brought so many memories back of free time and meeting Honda made new memories. The boys got along perfectly. Yami's phone then rang.

"Hello?" Yami asked on the phone.

"Where are ya?" Bakura asked on the other side.

"Hello to you too, I'm at Burger World with Jounouchi and his friend Honda," Yami explained.

"Guess I gotta pick you up then huh?" Bakura asked in a bit of a pissed tone as Yami tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm not walking, see you soon," Yami said as he put his phone back. "It was my cousin, he's coming to get me." Yami got up and waved 'bye' and waited outside.

Bakura soon arrived, but didn't get out to help Yami with his bags. Yami put all them in the trunk and Yami got in his car. "I see you don't change," he said putting on his selt belt.

"Nope, and it is never gunna happen," Bakura said as he started to drive. "So, you'll be here for the week?"

"Yeah, it's Reading Week so I have to do work but I really wanna see Yugi. I had some friends ask me if I wanted to go to their house to hang out for the week but I see them everyday."

"Does Yugi know?" Bakura asked as he looked at his cousin who shook his head back and forth. "I guess you do something good once in awhile."

Yami raised his eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" Bakura laughed a bit.

"Oh nothing," Bakura said as Yami just ignored the comment and they kept talking.

"We're here!" Bakura said putting his keys on the table near the door.

"Dinner will be done soon," Yami's aunt Kizu said with a smile. She automatically walked up and hugged the teen. "Long time no see Yami, how have you been?"

Yami smiled and put his stuff in the corner from across the table, "Good. I've been busy with school and my job. I told my boss I was going home so my coworker Mana is taking my shifts, she is pretty much one of my best friends."

"I see Yami's here," said Yami's uncle Nimi. "It sounds like you have kept yourself busy."

"I have," Yami said to him with a smile.

For dinner, all of them had spegghti.

"So, Yami, any plans while home?" Aunt Kizu asked Yami curiously as she then took a drink of milk.

"I'm going to see Yugi at the hospital," Yami explained as he kept eating.

"Does he know you're visiting?" Uncle Nimi asked as Yami shook his head 'no.'

1:50 a.m.

Yami rolled in his bed, he was too excited to see Yugi tomorrow. He tried to relax but it was so hard. It was better because Mai didn't even know. He looked out the window at the moon and the stars, and then felt his eyes start to close.

Bus/Hospital

Yami had woken up, had breakfast and got on the bus. It was actually pretty full compared to other times that he had gone to see Yugi before but he didn't think a lot about it, soon before he knew it he was at the hospital. He then went to his boyfriend's room and knocked the door.

He opened it to see Yugi, fast asleep. Finally, they were in the same room again after all this time. It felt lovely and Yami noticed Yugi had been collecting all the notes they had written back and forth. He smiled at this, something only Yugi would do. He saw too it looked like Yugi grew a bit.

Yami walked and sat in the chair he had first sat on when they first met, that seemed so long ago. All Yami did was watch the boy sleep, he then heard the door open seeing Mai and all he did is wave.

"Long time no see," he whispered.

"I just came to wake up Yugi," Mai said. "Do you want to?"

"Sure," Yami whispered back.

Yami leaned up, "Yugi, wake up. It's morning."

"Mai? Are you okay?" Yugi asked looking around, he saw Yami and he looked speechless.

"Hello, little one," Yami said in a sweet tone. Yugi jumped out and hugged him and Yami did the exact same. Yugi didn't question why he was here, he was here. Mai smiled then walked out and the two just held one each other.

"Oh Yami," Yugi said with such a happy voice. "I missed you, how come you're here though?"

"I'm on Reading Week and I'm here for the whole week," Yami said as the two then held one another. Yami kissed his little one on the lips.

"Stay with me, we have to catch up," Yugi said sounding all giggly.

"I agree," Yami said with his little one.

AN: Review


End file.
